


The Essence of Living

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Detective, Friendship, Gen, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Emma realises that Mimi is different in a way she had never imagined.





	1. Evolution?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I have no idea how to write a crime scene investigation process at all.

Mimi had been acting strange recently. The purple Pokémon barely seemed interested in food, nor was she responsive to any of Emma’s attempts to interact with her. As Emma looked at Mimi worriedly, she continued to stare ahead with her trademark blank stare. Most would shrug Mimi’s behaviour off as typical of her species, but Emma knew from years of personal experience that something was wrong.

It had been years since the Looker incident, and Essentia, as the town knew her, had been a satisfactory replacement as head detective. Emma was proud of how she had grown since her days as a young orphan roaming the streets with Mimi. Now, she was a famous, successful detective with Mimi by her side - they were unstoppable!

As she had grown and matured into a fine lady, she could tell Mimi was close to evolution. Emma had brought it up at dinner, excitedly exclaiming: “Mimi, you're going to evolve soon, right?” 

Mimi had paused mid-bite, nodding slowly. “Esp!”

“Well then -” Emma had lowered herself to Mimi’s eye level, eyes shining. “You'll be such a beautiful Meowstic with the whitest fur possible, won't you? I can't wait until you learn all those powerful new moves and kick some bad guy butt!”

Now that Emma thought about it, that was around the time Mimi had begun acting strange. Mimi had pointedly ignored her, leaving Emma feeling confused and hurt, getting up and leaving the rest of her Pokémon food untouched. Since then, Mimi had been more quiet than usual, as well as unresponsive.

Emma stared at her partner worriedly, but she knew if she tried to pry she'd meet radio silence. With nothing better to do, Emma went to the bathroom to check her hair in the mirror. Crime had been sparse lately, and she was enjoying this short break in her busy, often dangerous career.

_Or not_ , Emma thought as her communication device rang with a beeping noise. “Mimi!” She barked as she dashed outside, shouldering her survival pack with her intercom and medical kit attached. The Espurr snapped to attention, previous inattention forgotten as she levitated herself to Emma’s side.

Mimi helpfully turned Emma’s communication system on. “Essentia here, over,” Emma called into the gear, still making her way to the garage outside her office.

A voice came through with some amount of static. _“Essentia,”_ it rasped, _”There seems to have been a security breach at the Pokémon Center’s PCs! We need you to come over and investigate immediately!”_

“Roger that,” Emma confirmed as she raced to her car, slamming her foot on the gas pedal once she and Mimi were safely strapped in via Psychic. Emma drove as fast as the traffic rules would let her, thumping her palm on the wheel repeatedly at every red light. Finally, she reached the Pokémon Center and quickly parked the car. Emma double checked to make sure she was wearing her identification on her lanyard, and then strode through the doors of the center with Mimi strutting confidently by her side.

“Essentia,” she introduced herself confidently. Mimi gave a nod. “Espurr!” 

The police officers as well as their patrol Pokémon heaved a collective sigh of relief. “Essentia, thank goodness you're here. Here's the computer that was attempted to be hacked into. Fortunately, it wasn't a very good attempt, but we need to get to the bottom of this nonetheless.” 

They all respectfully cleared Emma a path for her to the computer. Emma nodded at them. She began typing furiously on the PC keyboard. “All the Pokémon are safe. That's good. Now, this attack seems to be in order -”

“To steal the Pokémon, of course!”

Everyone in the room whirled around, Houndoom and Arcanine snarling at the intruders. The criminal gang’s supposed leader proclaimed proudly, “We’re Team Shade, and we will steal all the Pokémon you have and turn them against you!”

There was a few heartbeats before the officers started buzzing amongst themselves. 

“Seriously?”

“That’s like, the hundredth one!”

“Go home, Team Flare wannabes!”

Their egos could practically be heard deflating as their leader commanded, “Attack!”

Unfortunately, it seemed as though this specific team actually had a decent, if not terribly complex plan behind them: at the command a whole rush of Fighting-type and Water-type Pokémon crashed into the building, sending chaos everywhere with the sheer amount of them. The poor dog Pokémon put up a good fight, but were ultimately overwhelmed by the concentration of the Pokémon. They fought bravely, sending out wave after wave of Embers and Paybacks. The Pokémon center felt too hot for its own good, and Emma knew that the damage output would be costly to repair.

Where was Mimi? The Espurr had joined the crowd and was striking as many times as she could with Psychic, effectively eliminating a large amount of Machops. The large amount of Pangoro remained unaffected, and Mimi desperately scratched at their impenetrable armor to no avail. Giving up, she used Toxic on the panda Pokémon to help before doubling her efforts with weak Thunderbolts on the Pelippers. One by one, the horde dropped like flies. However, Emma could tell despite her partner’s stoicism that she was exhausted, her movepool getting dangerously close to only Struggle. It was a matter of time before she knocked herself out.

“Mimi!” Emma called. “Mimi, come here!” Emma fumbled around clumsily in her medical kit for Elixir. The Espurr obeyed, bouncing over the chaos of the fight, and Emma dashed across to meet her partner halfway.

However, the detective was unheroically stopped in her midst by a large fist pounding down to separate her and Mimi. She looked up, fear in her gaze as a very large Pangoro roared in anger. This was strange, Emma knew. Usually, such a Pokémon wasn't prone to pick on others, but as she looked at the insane light in the panda Pokémon’s furious gaze she wondered bleakly what had happened to it. She flinched, bracing herself for the soon-to-happen impact of fist colliding with fragile human bone.

Suddenly, a furry purple shape barraged into Emma’s way, letting out determined squeaks. The Pangoro’s attack collided with her partner, and as Emma watched, horrified, the force of the Arm Thrust sent Mimi rolling across the once-clean Pokémon Center floor. Emma instantly snapped out of it, kneeling down and screaming, “Mimi!!”

She rushed instantly to her partner, cradling the fallen Pokémon in her arms. Tears flowed down her pale cheeks. “Mimi! Mimi! Mimi…”

Emma’s violet eyes widened when she spotted a white glow emanating from Mimi’s body. Mimi gave Emma a weak, rare smile as she was enveloped in a glowing cocoon. Emma gasped, Mimi’s evolution was finally happening right in front of her eyes! The detective watched in awe as Mimi’s fur turned to white; ears elongating and dark blue fur sprouting on her head and neck.

The new Meowstic let out a sharp cry as she unleashed her new, more powerful claws, scratching the fur of the Pangoro that had gotten her into such a battered state to begin with. It howled and roared with deafening fury, but the incensed Mimi did not relent in her assault. With a loud cry of “Meow!”, the Thunderbolt on the opposing Pangoro finally caused it to faint.

Emma looked around; the coast was clear. The last of the horde had retreated, but the criminals had fled along with them. The Nurses sprang into action quickly - there were a lot of injuries that needed looking after. Going to her partner, she quickly looked Mimi over before gratefully thanking Arceus that the evolution had given Mimi some of her strength back.

Mimi’s scratches from the scuffle would need some tending to, but as she looked at her partner’s new amber eyes Emma felt pride rising in her chest. She knelt down, hugging Mimi close to her; the cat Pokémon let out a contented purr. 

Emma looked at her partner’s evolution in admiration, petting Mimi’s blue tuft. “You're - you’re a Meowstic, Mimi!” Not noticing how Mimi’s purr suddenly seemed stuck in her throat, Emma continued excitedly, “Your attacks really have gotten stronger, and look at that luscious fur! You’re so pretty, Mimi!”

Emma was about to stand back up, but a tug on her coat forced her back down. Curiously, Emma looked at Mimi questioningly, but discovered that she was avoiding her gaze. It took a few seconds before Mimi dared to sneak a glance at Emma, and to her shock she realised her partner was _crying_ , teardrops spilling out of her amber eyes and marking wet streaks through her pure white fur.

“Why, Mimi? Why are you crying? Are you okay, Mimi? Don't cry!” Emma hugged her partner tighter to try to give the Pokémon some comfort, and she realised that it wasn't working when the stoic Pokémon continued to let out pained sobs. “Does it hurt somewhere, Mimi? Don't fret, Nurse Joy is on her way over here, alright?” she soothed, but Emma was still internally panicking. 

“Nurse! Nurse Joy! Over here, please!” Emma returned Mimi to her Pokéball, hoping that for now it was the best course of action, and a good choice overall, given it’s healing properties. She hoped that the nurses knew what was wrong with Mimi as she passed the Pokéball over to one concerned-looking nurse.

Mimi had to be fine... didn't she? 


	2. Adjustments

Emma looked over at Mimi, her mind still in shock. Said Pokémon sat quietly, staring at the pavement in front of her - it? They? Him?

Emma recalled her hands being clasped together, her tone breathless as she inquired of the nurse who had stepped out of the room - “Is Mimi okay? Is she alright?”

The pink-haired nurse had pursued her lips, gulping down air. Emma had waited anxiously, drumming her fingertips along her thigh. _Was… was it bad?_

“She's fine… _physically_ ,” the nurse had said. Even now, Emma replayed those very same words over and over again in her mind.

“For a Meowstic such as your partner Mimi, attackers are seen as… _feminine_.”

Emma had blinked at her with her big lavender eyes then, uncomprehending.

The nurse made a helpless gesture. “Your partner… does not want that.”

_Did not… want?_

Emma looked at Mimi now, _their_ eyes dull, though their face remained ever impassive. Mimi had barely even touched the food Emma had ordered at the café. Mimi looked horribly, terribly small, hunched over the bright yellow chair.

Taking a deep breath, she leaned across the table. “Mimi… you're telling me… you aren't a girl? Are you?”

A flash of something across that amber gaze. A firm shake of their head.

“You're a boy?”

Mimi shrugged nonchalantly, amber gaze unflinching. _Their, then,_ Emma decided. It felt too… _strange_ calling her partner an ‘it’. Emma was aware that some Trainers _did_ do just that, but after so many years of calling Mimi a she, Emma felt that… it was too impersonal. They were friends, after all. Lifelong partners.

“I could have helped. Why didn't you tell me?” Emma asked softly, her heart feeling fragile and cracked at the edges; but at the same time there was a warm pool of relief - _Mimi’s alright, it's alright._

They'd been together through thick and thin, and she'd hate to think... if something had happened to her dearest friend...

Mimi shook their head again. “Meowstic,” Mimi muttered, then seemed to glare at their own _foreign_ voice. And it was strange, Emma thought, referring to Mimi as anything but a ‘she’. (Emma had never thought Mimi was anything but a she, but even the greatest detectives had an unsuccessful case every so often.)

_But, oh, Mimi, I think I understand._ “Do you wish your fur was blue?” Emma asked, smiling, and that question seemed to have genuinely startled the white Pokémon; Mimi sat up straighter, gaze a little brighter, and was Mimi really an appropriate name for her partner anymore?

“I could have bought you an everstone,” Emma said regretfully, running her hands through her brown hair. 

Mimi looked down again. “Meow. Meowstic.” The high-pitched sounds were distressed, and Mimi let a little fear creep into it. Emma understood. How could she not, when they had been together so long? Even back when she first met Looker, and they had been nothing but street urchins...

_You evolved to help me, didn't you?_

“I would never have abandoned you. We're partners, and I'm here for you,” Emma said gently, lavender eyes shining. “Come here,” she called as she spread her arms open. Mimi leapt onto the table, sending the plate clattering against the table, but Mimi didn't care, just burrowed deep into Emma’s chest as she tightened her arms around the feline Pokémon.

Granted, Emma was a little hurt Mimi had never told her, a little resentful of the fact that her closest partner thought her capable of such a thing, but she understood. It was private and personal, and Mimi was letting her in now, wasn't she? Emma would take care of Mimi, and they'd proceed as always. Partners.

“What do you want me to call you, Mimi?” Emma asked, the blue tufts atop the feline’s head tickling her cheek. She felt how soft Mimi’s white fur was as she hugged her, felt the warmth and pulse in her hands. _Would Mimi dye it away? No, that's not for me to decide._

“Meow, meow.” A quick nod.

Emma felt the strangest rush of relief then; though she'd adjust to what made Mimi happiest, secretly she was really happy that Mimi liked her nickname enough to keep it. That silly old childhood nickname that she'd grown up to think was a little immature for her companion, but Mimi… they liked it. Emma felt warmth blossoming through her chest.

“Your… your fur colour?”

Mimi pulled back, then. With a sense of urgency, she bends her head down and for a second Emma’s heart nearly stopped beating when she assumed Mimi was having a seizure - but no, the cat Pokémon was just messing up their navy blue curls. A few strands fell out, and then Mimi gave the tuft one last flick. Sticking their tongue out, she smoothed the blue fur downwards.

Emma watched patiently as Mimi tried to recreate the scruffy, yet elegant style of their blue-furred counterparts from memory. When Mimi stopped and started on messing up their ‘scarf’, Emma rummaged around in her sling bag for her phone camera. Showing the camera to Mimi, she patiently waited for the Pokémon’s verdict.

“Meowstic.” With their paws on their hips, Mimi nodded.

“You don't mind your fur pattern?” Emma hated asking so many questions, as if Mimi was a witness of some crime scene - but it had to be done. There was no other way.

Mimi cocked their head and raises their paw to their chin. “Meowstic,” they concluded, pointing to their curled ears, flicking their tails. 

“Some things can't be changed, can they?” Emma murmured, as she allowed herself to brush her fingers through Mimi’s navy blue fur. 

“Meowstic.” Those amber eyes dimmed a little.

“Permanent dyes exist. It's still an option.”

Mimi nodded, and made a show of stomping their foot on the poor table and sending the plate to the edge of it. Emma thanked the deities that she had already finished eating.

“That's the spirit, Mimi,” Emma said, smiling encouragingly. “Just remember, lots of Meowstic with blue fur are attackers too, okay? They've been trained, and it just means they're strong. Nothing to worry about. You're still you, and whatever you may be... I'll be right behind you.” 

“Meow! Meowstic!” Mimi did a little spin and dance, and Emma was about to question Mimi again when she caught sight of their face and wished that she hadn't kept her phone.

It wasn't every day you saw a Meowstic smile.


End file.
